Fetch ya part 2
As the story so far our little heroes are stranded in an island so they followed the kids and they lead to a cabin and there is a tv our little heroes met ruff ruff and grandma ruff. Grandma ruff told everyone that the cabin is dirty so she told Marco to get some towels and he spoted a record player by ruff ruff's parents they told him that they are going somewhere but they can't tell also they told everybody that they needed to get 4 things in the fabulus 4 a buzzer, a timer, a clapper and a golden microphone if they don't get them they will be stuck in game show island forever ruff ruff's dad told them there are clothes inside the locker so everyone wearied game show costumes and also he told everyone to follow the golden arrows and everyone followed the arrows which lead them to go for gold beach and anthour tape the recorder says that the microphone can be seen but they can't get cause the a sign says No swimming cause there sharks living there so they need to get the buzzer, the timer and the clapper first if its low noon that means the microphone is safely on the island so there are 2 arrows they split in two groups necktie team and bow tie team but Sleepy needs to stay in go for gold beach cause he dosn't have a necktie and bow tie and with the book. The necktie team went to sands of time were they spot anthor tape the recorder says that they need to find all clocks before the sand runs out and by doing a 4 legged race and they did it the bowtie team reached $21 island and anthor tape it says that the buzzer they press they say a number the extra one is the rebelent and they need to get 21 so the answer is 4,2,2,2,5 and 6 and they got 21 the necktie team went to get the hang of it tower and the next tape is up with a string but they got it by building giant scicors and they got the first half of the clapper the bowtie team went to go fish well and the second half of the clapper floating in the well so they tried a iron fishing pole but one of the iron poles fall of Insted they used a bamboo rod to get it and they did both groups went to each other and combine the to clapper board and they got the clapper and went back to go for gold beach and Sleepy got the microphone so there is now a path back to studio G. Back at studio G our heroes are back and the book begins to glow and they are ready to go home the 7d, Cosmo and Wanda wave goodbye to the Fetchers but they can visit them. The episode ended with our heroes going in the book. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes